


【EC】【NPC！Erik x 玩家！Charles】越狱

by latelemon



Category: x-men:First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 【旧文存档】





	【EC】【NPC！Erik x 玩家！Charles】越狱

我仰望过澄蓝如碧的天空,穿越过绵软的沙漠与辽阔的草原,涉足过幽静深邃的湖泊,偶遇过一场华美绝伦的日出.

可纵使万水千山走遍,有一个地方,我永远抵达不了,那是你心里.

 

 

一

“我总是梦见这样一片海滩,也有这样金黄的沙砾,高大的椰子树,海天相接处掠过三两海鸥,远处海面上隆隆的船只，而天空中……正有无数的导弹向我飞来。”男人的声音很轻，轻到有些恍惚，“我无法跑开，我…我控制不了自己的双腿，难以言状的剧烈疼痛从大脑蔓延到四肢，空气是该死的冰冷，好像有人在对我说些什么，但我一个字，都听不清……＂

Erik下意识地想要说些什么来安慰他，搜肠刮肚却没有找到任何合适的话语，只能默默地站在旁边，脚尖踢着贝壳的碎片。

“不过我知道这片沙滩上空不会有导弹的，”男人扭过头朝他微微一笑，明亮的眸子里仿佛完全看不出刚才的哀伤，倒像是反过来安慰他似的说，“所以我很喜欢漫步在这里，沙子干净又绵软，海风吹来椰子的香味，自在，舒适，还有……你陪我。”

 

 

二

Lensherr警长今天一早就觉得不太对劲。

当晨曦刚刚透过灰色的云霾，他就像往常一样开始了一天的巡街工作。他秉持着德国男人固有的严谨，刻板和固执，日复一日地准时出现在这条尚无行人的马路上。小城通常是很安宁祥和的，但他每天都把制服、警棍和佩枪穿戴得一丝不苟，仿佛随时会遇见暴徒似的。

沿街的路灯还亮着，小城的路灯在秋冬季早上都是六点半才熄灭。Lensherr有时会感觉这挺浪费资源，但他也很清楚光明会大大降低犯罪率，所以并没有真正向市政厅提交节能建议报告。

他忽然在一盏路灯下看见了不该看见的人。

Mystique，魔形女。

那女人忽然回头也看见了他，神色有些惊慌，掉头就跑。

魔形女在小城的名声可不怎么好。颇有几分姿色的她平时靠变魔术卖艺为生，却经常参与到一些偷窃和斗殴的案件中去，更不必说她被男人们津津乐道的风流艳史了。她也进过好几次局子了，跟Lensherr警长也算“老相识”。

她出现在这个时间，这个地点，都太不合常理了，更何况她突然看到Lensherr时的惊惶表情。

Lensherr也拔腿追了上去。

“站住——你跑什么——”他大吼道，却一个不留神被地上的木棍绊倒，等他揉着脑袋站起来时已经完全找不到目标了。

他狠狠地朝地上吐了口唾沫。一抬头，却看见街对面二楼的窗台上，另一个鬼魅般的白色身影。而且，也是他极为熟悉的——白皇后。

今天注定是个出大事的日子了？妈的，他的预感还真灵。

 

 

三

“我真没想过，这里有这么多美景呢！”Charles再次挥动球杆打飞一颗高尔夫球，圆圆的脸颊上透着健康的红润。他嘴角扬起一抹灿烂的笑意，偏过头去看向一旁的Erik。男人也冲他爽朗一笑，放下手中的饮料大步走了过来。

“其实从前我也没觉得有多美。”Erik接过Charles手中的球杆抚摸着，“感谢你，给这个小城带来一双发现美的眼睛。”

Charles笑了。“你的假期要结束了吧？”他看着远处的树丛，轻声问道。

“你想的话，我再请几天假好了。”

“算了算了，小城可不能没有维持秩序的警长大人，我不能那么自私的。”Charles抿嘴微笑，“但是还是要把最后一个下午的行程安排好啊，还想带我去哪儿玩？”

“最后的下午？”Erik故作惊讶地眨眨眼，“我以为还能邀请你晚上去山顶看流星雨呢。”

Charles又大笑起来。“你知道的，我讨厌黑夜，黑暗给我非常深重的不安全感……不过，确实，那是在一个人的时候。现在……我想也许可以试着感受一下黑夜的美好了？不过，你确定今晚有流星雨？”

 

 

四

小城居民很少。

Erik Lensherr作为警长当然有权查看这个城市的人口情况报告，数据显示有5000人，可是在他的记忆里，似乎见到过的人的总和也不超过100个。除了那几个经常看到的，其他人的脸好像都很相似，他根本想不起有什么差别——或许是自己老了，记忆力不行了吧，Lensherr自嘲地笑了。

无聊的时候他又把户籍信息调取出来看一看，可是能读取的永远也只有他熟悉的那几个人。再加上犯罪档案里的名册，人还是少的可怜。他默默地把那些名字加了一遍又一遍，总是没有答案。

这个微不足道的小疑问他只对一个人提起过，就是这座小城中唯一的科学家Beast。

小城太小了，所以科学家只有一个，而这一个科学家自然而然地承担了从预报天气到占星问卦，从救死扶伤到科学研究的所有科学和泛科学任务。Lensherr曾经问过他为什么叫Beast这样吓人的名字，他粗犷的脸上竟然流露出了一丝难过，自称是受到了难以想象的政治迫害才隐姓埋名逃到小城隐居。

他听到Lensherr的问题怔了好一会儿，才缓缓地摇了摇头。“我不知道。”他哑着嗓子说，“很有意思的问题，但我从来没想过。我不能给你合理的答案，除非你给我时间。”

Lensherr给了他时间思考，可每次去问Beast仍然不能给出答案。后来Lensherr也不问了，只觉得Beast那么忙，根本也不会好好去想。

只是他不会想到，今天就是得知真相的日子。

 

五

“真的有用吗，Hank？”金发的年轻女郎皱着眉，“我总觉得你送给Charles的那个什么鬼Celebro根本不靠谱！”

“Raven，你要相信科学！”文静的青年似乎不能容忍女友对科学的侮辱，“那是最先进的超体感云游戏头盔！通过它Charles就可以重新体验真实的走路和奔跑的感觉了！”

“是吗？”Raven冷笑，“就凭它自带的那个游戏？单机不联网，剧情超级弱智，人物又少，还叫《X片警》这么可笑的名字！”

“我跟你说过了，不要看不起自带的游戏，它的开发成熟度已经很高了！就算它情节是简单了点，但是画面做的相当逼真，用户体验非常之棒！你难道认为Charles现在需要的是无比刺激的枪战动作类游戏或者技巧要求特别高的策略类游戏？恰恰相反，这款游戏提供了为数不少的类似度假胜地的场景，风景宜人，而且触感拟合度也很高。我认为Charles通过这种方式出去‘旅旅游’，放松放松身心也不错。”

“这也是我想吐槽的地方之一——一般来说不是只有那些卖给萝莉控的养成游戏才有所谓的‘度假美图’吗？！还是说这是《国家地理》或者谷歌街景的植入广告?”

Hank推了推眼镜。“呃……从某种程度上来说你也可以把它理解为一款养成游戏吧。里面几个主要的NPC角色其实是可以不断‘学习’的，因为云计算系统会不断地分析、处理和整合各种数据，并以此不断调整它们的行为和语言库，让它们更为符合使用者的习惯……或者说，更像有真实生命的自然人个体。”

“还有，单机操作也将成为历史，”Hank温柔地看了Raven一眼，“它马上要出升级版本——《X魔警》了，那将是可以联网的游戏，功能方面也会大大加强，希望到时候Charles会更喜欢……”

 

 

六

白皇后大概就是那种会被哀叹为“卿本佳人，奈何做贼”的粉红女贼了，漂亮的她原本是一位催眠师，后来却成了道上赫赫有名的珠宝大盗。一般她得手后，丝毫不畏惧反而非常喜欢在各种摄像头里面留下各种靓丽的自拍。反正再怎么挑衅，她就是有本事每一次都从警方设下的天罗地网中逃脱。但自从和她搭档默契的“黑皇”一年前被击毙后，她也就人间蒸发了，再没犯下什么大案。

Lensherr警长万万没想到会在这里看见她。

显然白皇后也看到他了，却仍然静静地站在那里，手中端了半杯红酒，嘴角挂着一抹轻蔑的笑容。

Lensherr喘着气慢慢靠近，一边估算着射击距离。虽然他没有击毙她的权力，当然祥和的小城里也很少遇到需要他开枪的时候，但可以先射穿她的膝盖，限制她的行动。

白皇后微微偏着头，嘲弄地看着下方警长先生的靠近，根本没有要逃开的意思。

嘭——Lensherr警长只觉得后颈一阵剧痛，他两眼一黑失去了意识。

 

 

七

Charles没有想到的是，最后一个下午，Erik又带他来到了那片海滩。

“晚上没有流星雨，”Erik俯身拾起一个海螺放在耳边，“我问过Beast了。早上我说错了，只是……”

“没关系啊，”Charles打断他，“一个月明星稀的夜晚也很美好啊。”他微微侧过身子看向Erik，清澈的眸子蓝得近乎透明，闪耀着温柔而宽容的美丽光芒。Erik对着这样的眼睛莫名地觉得一种冲动似乎就快从心底涌上喉咙，可这时Charles又狡黠地微笑起来，眼睛眯起，伸手抢过了Erik手中的海螺。

“听到什么了，大海的歌唱吗？”他也把海螺凑近耳边，“哈，Erik，你喜欢大海吗？”

“也许吧。你呢？”

“大海，大海……”Charles猛力把手里的海螺抛向海面，扬起脑袋眺望着远方的波涛，“大海是个孕育了太多故事的地方吧？好像我的梦境都是从那里开始的，无论是破碎的游艇，翻涌的浪潮，冰冷刺骨的海水，我怀中温暖而刚硬的躯体……但一切又都是那么影影绰绰，模糊的轮廓没有丝毫的真实感，只有疼痛，疼痛是那么真切地游走在我的每一条神经每一寸血肉，我无法形容那种感受，我……”

Charles的语速变得越发急促而散乱，他死命地咬着下唇，娇艳的嫩红色泛出了淡淡的青白。他试图举起手来遮挡耀目的阳光。

“我总是梦见这样一片海滩……”

 

【TBC】


End file.
